Pokemon CrystalTrainers Adventure in Sinnoh
by CrystalTrainer
Summary: This is a re-make version of the "Pokemon CrystalTrainers" story. Discover how SilvanaCrystal meets the rest of her Team Members, and how close they all become..
1. Chapter 1

**(This is an Re-Make Version of this Serie, so It will be diferent as the Original one)**

**Pokemon CrystalTrainers**

**Welcome to the Incredible World of Pokemon!**

**This World is filled with mysterious creatures called Pokemon, that Live together with Humans, as Friends.**

**Both Humans and Pokemons work together to reach their Dreams, But in this world there is something diferent from these Trainers…**

**A long time ago before pokeballs where created, in the Region of Sinnoh there was a Queen named Emily, she with her friendly pokemon, she kept this world saved, until a Young man came in and presented the Queen a Special Necklase that contains mysterious powers.**

**The Necklase was in a shape of a Diamond, the Man told the Queen that it contains Pokemon Powers to help Transform, Talk and use Pokemon Moves to Protect the World.**

**The Queen was impresed by the work of the man, and she told him to make more, and to let some pokemon know about this, that maybe some Trainers will have the Courage to be choosen to help.**

**As Years passed the name who created the Necklase was Tyson, He wanted to help this world, so Tyson found a Smart Girl named Luna they both become great friends, and Luna becomes the 1****st**** one to be choosen, as Luna and Tyson grow up, they have Children, 2 Boys and 2 girls, of Course non of them where choosen until they where older.**

**The Oldest was Gary, Then Lucas, then a girl named Silvana, which she was born with glowing green eyes, then the last one Crystal same born with Rainbow colored eyes.**

**They all grew up, and Gary went to Kanto, Lucas first went on his journey to Sinnoh, and while they left Silvana and Crystal stayed Home.**

**One day Silvana saw a Pokemon in the forest in Trouble, with 2 mean pokemon attacking it, with no defence Silvana went inside the fight and Protected the Pokemon, Until the Forest Guardian came and protected them both.**

**At the end Celebi noticed that Silvana had a kind, and shy heart, she though and thought, and she knew she was the one, she saw her heart and listen her mind, she knew she was the one with the ability of Friendship, those who care for others no matter the consequence.**

**Celebi gave her a Green Crystal, as a symbol of a Grass Trainer, After the whole family knew, Luna noticed she was the one, the one to find the others that rest in the world, and to save it from evil…..**

**When she was the choosen one, Tyson started to call the necklase the Crystal, and those who hold that power will be knowed as the CrystalTrainers.**

**As years pass Silvana is all grown up and ready for her Adventure.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Adventure Starts!**

**As the Sun Risses, the light shines threw a window, that wakes up a Girl named Silvana.**

"**Ugh, Why must the light go threw my window, too bright"*covers her head with a pillow, but then Leafeon comes in and gets ontop of her bed***

"**Wake up Silvana, you don't wanna be late to get your Pokemon right?"*Starts poking her, to make sure she listens***

***Silvana gets up and from doing it too hard, Leafeon falls to the floor, but gets up fast***

"**Sorry Leafeon, Im just tired that's all"*Looks herself in the mirror, and grabs her clothes she picked for her journey***

***Silvana starts changing, and after 10 minutes she is done, but she keeps staring at her in the mirror***

"**Hmm I feel like im Missing something"*Tries to think***

"**Um your Diadem, your Scarf, Your bag"*Leafeon gets near her and looks up to her***

"**Oh my goodness you are right"*she quickly goes into her Closet and looks for her stuff* **

"**Um question do you have your Crystal with you?"*Leafeon starts to looks around***

"**Yeah, its below my Blouse, but really whats the big deal?"*Silvana grabs a brush and sits on a chair***

"**Heloo, remember you where choosen to help the world as a CrystalTrainer, you have your duties to make as well"*Leafeon sits on the floor looking at me***

"**Yeah I know, but still I will do my things"*Silvana brushes her hair***

"**Yeah ok, but lets go!"*Leafeon rushes downstairs***

***While Leafeon goes Down, Luna notices and tells Silvana to hurry up***

"**Ohh, Im soo gonna be late"*grabs her bag, and goes downstairs***

"**Oh Goodmorning Silvana, Hope you are ready for your Adventure"*Luna smiles to her***

"**Oh yeah Silvana do you have everything"*Leafeon tries to make Silvana say something***

"**Yeah, all of them Except the Primiss Crystal"*Silvana puts something on her bag***

"**Wait where did you leave it!"*Leafeon screams***

"**Oh I gave it to a friend, and made a promiss to him"*Silvana looks up to Luna***

"**Well as long as your friend has it, its fine"*Luna smiles, while Leafeon freezes on the floor***

***As time passes, she notices she is late, and quickly rushes outside***

"**Bye Mother, see you soon"*closes the door and runs to the Lab***

***Leafeon runs after her, and Silvana makes it, and notices the Lab is full with Trainers, but sees Prof. Rowan calling her***

"**Hello Silvana are you ready to choose your pokemon"* Points to the 3 starters of Sinnoh***

"**Mm yeah"*looks to the pokemon***

"**I know that you already know them, so I will let you choose"*Stands next to me while I think***

"**I know, I want Piplup"*Piplup jumps up and down, when I say its name***

"**Great, that Piplup is female, so I hope you too have a wonderfull time"*Smiles to me***

"**So here is your Pokeballs, and your Pokedex, so do you want to Bring your Leafeon with you"*Looks to leafeon***

"**Yeah"*Smiles to Prof. Rowan***

"**Then its settled"*gives me 5 pokeballs***

***Silvana obtains everything from Prof. Rowan, and Silvana waves goodbye to him***

"**Have fun"*He waves back***

**As Silvana runs outside, she feels happy, that she finaly gets to be on her journey, now she wonders what pokemon, Friends, and Rivals she will meet…**

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Team Galactic Time!**

**As Silvana Continues her Adventure to the 1****st**** City which is Jubilife City, Silvana seems to be daydreaming…**

"**Silvana, hello are you ok"*Tries to tell me lots of times***

"**Huh oh sorry"*puts her hand behind her head***

"**Are you thinking of someone or what!"*Leafeon looks at me***

"**Um…nooo..why?"*Silvana starts getting nervous***

"**Silvana, who are you thinking of?"*Leafeon stears at me***

"**Um..well im just thinking how is the person I gave the PromissCrystal doing"*Silvana closes her eyes again***

"**That reminds me who did you give it to?"*Looks at me weirdly***

"**Do you remember the Trainer with the Flareon"*Looks at Leafeon***

"**Um, do you mean Barry?"*looks at me back***

"**Yup, That was 1 year ago"*Silvana opens her eyes***

***As Silvana opens her eyes, a huge explotion happens***

"**What was that!"*Leafeon says scared***

"**I don't know, But I soo wanna find out"*Runs to where she heard the Explotion***

***As they go inside the forest they see a big machine destroying all of the trees, and a pokemon there hidding***

"**Hey, who is that pokemon"*takes out pokedex and it's a shaymin in land form***

"**Looks like its scared"*Leafeon looks behind a bush, but then hears people coming***

"**Quickly hide, someone is coming"*Leafeon shouts and hides in a tree, while Silvana hides behind the bush***

"**I though I heard something"*says Grunt 1, as looking around***

"**You sure, lets get back to work, we don't want our boss to be mad"* says Grunt 2***

"**Grunts, who are those people"*Silvana whispers to her leafeon***

"**Mm, Hey I know them, They form part of an Evil Group called Team Galactic"*Leafeon whispers back at me mad***

***Silvana looks back to leafeon shocked***

"**Wait did you say Team Galactic, then those are the ones causing trouble here in Sinnoh"* Silvana looks at the Grunts leaving***

"**Silvana lets help the Forest!"*Leafeon looks at me like it wants to battle***

"**Right!"*Jumps out from bush and shouts to the Grunts***

***The Shaymin sees me and runs behind me***

"**Hey!, Leave this Forest alone!"*Silvana screams to the grunts, as they walk away***

"**What did you say"*Grunt 1 says mad***

"**Hey look what she has in her necklase, it's a Crystal!"*Grunt 2 says pointing at me***

"**Then she must be a CrystalTrainer, Get her!"*Grunt 1 shouts***

***Silvana quickly grabs Shaymin and runs off***

"**You arent getting away"*Grunt 1 shouts and takes out Zubat***

"**I wont allow this!, Piplup Bubblebeam!"*Takes out the pokeball and piplup comes out shooting bubblebeam at Zubat***

***Silvana keeps running and falls from a clift***

"**Oww, that hurt soo much"*Stands up and sees a huge net of spider web infront of her eyes***

"**Oh no"*Leafeon walks away slowly***

"**Ariados?"*Silvana sees one and runs away from it***

***As Silvana turns around both Grunts are there***

"**You arent going anywhere"*Grunt 1 says coming closer***

"**No, I wont allow this at all!"*Silvana screams and her Crystal glows, and from her hands 2 green balls appear***

"**What!"*Grunt 2 shouts***

"**Silvana, it's a move, its called Grass Ball"*Leafeon exclaims to me***

"**Oh the fine, Grass Ball!"*Launches the move and a huge explosion happens and both Grunts leave running***

"**They left"*Shaymin says***

***Gets down from Silvana's arms***

"**Thanks for helping me, if you need me call me"*Turns into Sky form and flies away***

"**Um Silvana, shouldn't we head to Jubilife city now?"*Leafeon says***

"**Oh yeah"*Runs to the closest path***

**Now that Silvana meet Team Galactic, she now knows what to protect the world from, now both of them Head to the next City!**

**Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Rare Starly at Jubilife City**

**After Silvana meets Team Galactic, and knows what they are up to, Silvana and Leafeon continue to Jubilife City..**

"**Wow, why is it too crowded?"*Silvana aks by thinking why***

"**I don't know lets ask someone"*Leafeon starts walking ahead***

***Both Silvana and Leafeon walks around and ask a Trainer***

"**Hey excuse me, why is it too croweded?"*Looks to the Trainer***

"**Oh its because we saw a rare Starly, a shiny one, so everybody is after it"*The Trainer says***

"**Oh"*Silvana starts to think***

"**Thanks for the help"*Says to the trainer***

"**No problem"*Trainer continues seeing fight over starly***

***Silvana and Leafeon Enter the Pokemon Center, and Silvana gets close to Nurse Joy***

"**Excuse me Nurse Joy Where Can I register myself for the Contest"*Looks at Nurse Joy while Leafeon hears it***

"**Wait, your entering contest?"*Leafeon screams from below***

"**Yeah Both Contest and Gym Battles, why?"*Looks down at Leafeon while hearing Nurse joy coming***

"**Um ok…"*looks down to the floor*"I hope it isnt too much for her"*whispers to herself***

"**Well You could register here or at the Contest Hall, would you like to Register?"*Nurse Joy smiles at me***

"**Why yes"*Gives her ID card to Nurse joy***

"**Oh my"*Nurse joy looks shocked and everybody turns around***

"**What?"*Silvana asks nervously whats wrong***

"**You are SilvanaCrystal"*Nurse Joy's eyes sparkle*"Its been a dream to meet a real guardian"*All of the people inisde the PokemonCenter pay attention***

"**Wait did you say SilvanaCrystal"*A trainer gets up and looks at me***

***Then the people get near me***

"**This is why I told you not to reveal it"*Leafeon whispers to Silvana***

"**Oh, um guys please I know Im important, but can I have some peace please?"*Starts to get nervouse of people all around her***

"**Oh yes, sorry"*A trainer says, and all of them go back***

"**Well here is your ID, and you and you are all registered, and by the way here is the ribbon case, it also comes with a poketch"*Gives me a Blue Ribbon case and poketch***

"**Thanks Nurse Joy"*Grabs the items***

***Then all of the people go outside because of the rare pokemon***

"**Not again, poor thing"*Silvana runs outside to help it***

***The starly is in a tree trying to get away from the trainers***

"**Hey, stop bothering it!"*Silvana shouts from behind the crowed***

***The Starly sees me, and flies down to my shoulder***

"**I know you all want it, but Starly has to choose"*Starly hears me and rapidly goes inside one of my pokeballs***

"**It chosed her!"*A trainer whispers***

***Then all of the Trainers go away***

"**Why did it choosed me?"*Silvana takes it out***

"**Maybe because you where protecting it"*Leafeon looks to me***

***The starly smiles at me, and flies around me happily***

"**So you do want to come with me, Ok!"*Silvana puts Starly inside the pokeball*"Im gonna call you Silver"*The pokeball shakes as in happy***

"**Silvana lets get ready for the Contest, remember you don't have a dress"*Leafeon looks at me shocked***

"**Oh right, I better call my mom"*Quickly goes back to the Pokemon Center***

**Silvana gets a new Pokemon, a shiny one, which is Starly, and now Tomorrow she will have her 1****st**** Contest..will she win?**

**Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Scared or Not**

**The Next Day, The Contest is ready to Start, and Silvana's dress has arrived from her Mother.**

"**Wow, this is a cute dress"*Silvana says while leafeon looks at it***

"**I cant believe your mother made it in one night"*Leafeon looks at the dress***

"**Yeah, I hope she sees me"*Silvana smiles happily***

***The Next Day at the Contest***

"**Silvana are you ready?"*Looks at me in the Mirror***

***Silvana finishes adding her details to her hair***

"**Yup, How do I look"*Spins around***

"**Wow, you look soo cute"*Leafeon smiles***

***Then Silvana hears that the Announcer is calling the next Coordinator***

"**Please Welcome Lizzy"*Marion says while Lizzy waves***

***Both Silvana and Leafeon look at the TV seeing how Lizzy performes***

"**Wow she is good"*Leafeon looks to the TV***

"**Very good"*Silvana looks at the TV***

"**All right thanks you Lizzy lets see the next coordinator"*Marion says***

"**Silvana your up"*Leafeon screams at me***

"**Oh yeah, right"*Silvana looks to the mirror***

"**Hey, are you ok?"*Leafeon gets worried that im not happy***

"**Well, Im not sure Im going to do a very good job like Lizzy did"*Silvana looks sad in the mirror***

"**Hey, don't listen to the crowed, you perform like you know, and just have fun"*Leafeon gets up in the chair and tells me not to worry***

"**Hey your right"*Lifts up both hands***

***Silvana runs to the Stage***

"**Ok, Lets meet up with the Last Coordinator for today"*Marion says***

"**Just to everybody can notice, this Coordinator is special, from everyone, not because how she is, because how she acts, and you will see why, Lets give a hand to Silvana"*Marion shouts***

***Silvana appears with a beautifull dress, and Silvana looks up***

"**Omg, soo many people"*Silvana says that in her mind***

"**Oh no not now!"*Leafeon shouts***

"**But I have to keep calm, I know my Partner is counting on me"*Lifts her pokeball and smiles***

"**Piplup, Ready! Your On!"*Piplup comes out with some stars covering piplup, as piplup pops up, the stars smash into tiny pieces***

"**What a wonderfull appearance"*Marion shouts, while the crowed those the same thing***

"**Piplup lets show them what we got!"*Silvana looks calm and her piplup nods***

"**Piplup Bubble Beam up!"*Piplup jumps up, and shoots some bubblebeam***

"**I wonder whats she is up too"*Leafeon asks***

***Then at the top, all of the Bubblebeams are floating in the middle of the stage***

"**Piplup jump up, and use Bide!"*Piplup gets inside of a bubble and it glows with all of the colors of the rainbow making the stage shine***

"**Incredible, this has never been seen in this Contest!"*Marion shouts***

"**Now to finish piplup spin and use Peck!"*Piplup spins, and all of the Bubbles break and sparkles come down***

***The crowed goes wild***

"**I did it"*Silvana says in her mind***

"**What a beautifull performance"*Nurse Joy says***

"**All right lets make some time, for the Judges to decide"*Marion says while Silvana goes backstage***

***After 10 minutes pass, all of the Coordinators looks to the screen***

"**All right, here are the 8 coorinators moving on"*The screen appears and Silvana appears***

"**Yes!"*Silvana screams***

"**Nice job"*Leafeon smiles***

**Will Silvana move to the Final round, after going to the 2****nd**** round in her 1****st**** Contest…?**

**Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Believe and Win!**

**Since Silvana passed to the 2****nd**** Round of her Contest, she now is ready to get her 1****st**** Contest Ribbon, if she can get past Lizzy, but while Silvana gets to the Final round, someone is watching her.**

"**We are now in the 2****nd**** Round while all of the 8 Coordinators are showing off their impresive skills!"*Marion says while the Crowd shouts***

***From Home her Mother is watching***

"**I cant believe she made it"*Looks at her Altaria***

"**Taria!"*Altaria shouts***

"**She might actualy do good like I did"*Looks to the TV***

"**Lets look at the Coordinators on how they are doing"*Marion points to the screen***

***They point to Lizzy the Coordinator***

"**Look at Lizzy go with her Tailow, this is Incredible"*Marion shouts, and points to the Next Screen***

"**And if we look where, look at Starly go with Silvana here"*Nurse Joy smiles to the Camera***

"**Starly, Doge and use QuickAttack!"*Hits the roselia and Time is up***

"**So, from looking from both screens, both Silvana and Lizzy move to the Finals, so Who will win!"*Marion shouts***

"**I will!"*Both Silvana and Lizzy Exclaim from the screen***

***After 10 minutes pass, both Coordinators are ready on the stage***

"**All Right lets see who will get the Beautifull Ribbon"*Marion lifts up the Ribbon***

"**Im sure of it I will win"*Silvana thinks inside her mind***

"**She sure looks confident"*Luna looks at some pictures beside the TV or Silvana loving to Pose***

"**So, we got 4 minutes on the Clock, let it begin!"*Marion Shouts***

"**Leafeon, Ready, Your On!*Silvana throws the Pokeball up, and Leafeon comes out surrounded by Flowers***

"**Nice Choice, Castform, Show everybody your talent!"Lizzy throws the Pokeball to the center and Castform appears with bubbles around it***

"**A Normal type"*Silvana looks at Castform***

"**Castform, use SunnyDay!"Castform looks up, and shoots a yellow ball to the sky, making the sun brighter while Castform Transformes***

"**Oh great, power up for Fire Pokemon"*Leafeon tells from Mind to Silvana***

"**No Worry, Leafeon lets get going!"*Leafeon starts to run towards Castform***

"**Castform, go Up and use Weather Ball!"Lizzy shouts***

***Castform twirls and shoots the WeatherBall***

"**Leafeon jump, and use IronTail!"*Leafeon hears my comand and jumps up, and hits Castform with a clean hit***

"**Castfrom no!"*Lizzy shouts***

"**Wow what a strong hit it was"*Marion looks at Leafeon, and the crowd cheers***

"**Are you ok Castform"*Castform floats up again, and nods***

"**Strong Castform, but it aint over yet, Leafeon Razor Leaf!"*Leafeon jumps up and launches the attack***

"**Quickly Castfrom go up!"*Lizzy looks to the Razor Leaf***

"**I knew it"*Silvana looks at Lizzy***

"**What"*Lizzy exclaims worried***

"**Leafeon, power up your RazorLeafs and hit them with Irontail"*Leafeon uses Irontail to make the RazorLeaf go faster and hits Castform very hardly***

"**Look at that go"*Nurse Joy exclaims***

***The Razor leaf hits Castform multiple times, and hits Castform to the ground***

"**No Castform!"*Lizzy shouts***

"**Time is up, and the winner is!"*Marion looks to the points***

"**No way"*Lizzy exclaims***

"**Silvana wins!"Marion and the crowd cheer***

"**Yes! My 1****st**** Contest!"*Silvana hugs Leafeon***

"**That was an awesome battle"*Lizzy puts her hand***

"**Hey thanks, so was yours"*They both shake hands***

***After 5 minutes pass, Nurse Joy gives Silvana the Fabulous Ribbon***

"**I finaly won it!*Lifts the Ribbon up, while the crowd cheers***

***After the day ends Silvana goes back to the Pokemon Center getting ready***

"**So, next stop Oreburg City?*Leafeon jumps on the bed***

"**Yup, time to get my 1****st**** Badge!*Silvana smiles***

**What will Silvana and Leafeon find on their way to OreburgCity…**

**Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**~A Lesson is Learned Here~**

**Chapter 6**

**Find what you Care!**

**As Silvana and her Leafeon go to Oreburg City, they find that the Main road is closed, so they have to take the long way..**

"**I hate it that we get to walk, why not transform into a pokemon and just do it fast"*Leafeon looks at Silvana***

"**Because, in life, we don't need that much, that's only for trouble"*Silvana keeps looking straight***

***Until they hear someone shout***

"**Hey I wonder whats that"*Leafeon follows the shout***

***As they go deep, thye find a young girl with her Kirlia Training***

"**Hey it's a girl"*Both Silvana and Leafeon hide behind a tree***

"**Ok Kirlia, Spin and use ShadowBall up"*Kirlia spins and launches the attack***

"**Now, jump and with your kick and smash it"*Kirlia smashes it, and sparkles appear***

"**That great Kirlia, I hope that's enough to make him notice"*Starts to feel worried and Kirlia looks up to her***

***Then Leafeon gets near***

"**Oh my a Leafeon, Do you belong to someone"*I walk, and get near her***

"**Hello there"*Silvana smiles and the Girl looks at me***

"**Um Hi"*The girl looks down to her Kirlia***

"**Is something wrong"*Silvana looks to the girl***

"**Yeah, but I don't think you can help"*The girl starts to walk away***

"**Maybe I can, since im a CT"*The Girl stops and comes near me***

"**Oh my, then you can, Oh yeah my name is Kira"*Kira smiles, and Kirlia twirls***

"**So whats the Problem then"*Leafeon says***

"**Hmm"*Kira looks down***

***After a few Minutes, Kira explains what is bothering her***

"**Awww that's soo cute"*Leafeon squeels***

"**So that's why I became a Coordinator, Im trying to show my moves in Public so one day he might see me"*Kira imagenes herself***

"**Then why don't you try talking to him"*Silvana looks at Kira***

"**I cant, each time I do, I say random words that make no sense"*Kira stops and sits on the grass***

"**Hmmm"*Leafeon lays down as well on the grass trying to think***

"**And even worse, there is like a pokemon dance contest Today, and he is going to it, so im practicing with Kirlia how to dance, I know how, but my Kirlia doesn't"*Kira looks to the ground nervous of what she is saying***

***While Kira talks, Silvana remembers a flashback of her past, herself being all nervous talking to a friend, by not getting near and telling him***

"**Then we will help you!"*Leafeon gets up happy***

"**You will?"*Kira asks smiling***

"**Yeah, Right Silvana?"*Leafeon looks at me***

"**Yeah"*Silvana stops the flashback***

"**Oh my god thanks"*Kira screams of happiness***

***As the day comes close, Silvana and Leafeon are teaching Kira how not to be afraid, while Leafeon helps Kirlia dance, as soon as they finish, Kira invites Silvana to the Pokemon Dance Contest***

"**Oh my god, there he is"*Kira points to the young boy with an eevee on his shoulder***

"**Remember, what we told you, don't be afraid to tell the truth, if you are, you will never be able to tell, if you do then you will see"*Silvana smiles and pushes her towards him***

"**Um hi Luke"*Kira starts to smile***

***As Kira talks, Silvana sees from behind the tree that Kira was able to tell him***

"**As you always know, the truth is something important to say to the one you really care, if you don't say, you will never be able to express it, if you do, You will feel great freedom isnide you"*Silvana thinks inside her mind***

**Thanks to Silvana and Leafeon, Kira was able to express something to his close friend Luke, and now Silvana enjoys the music, and remembers her Past…**

**Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Underground Trouble**

**After Silvana Helped a Young girl get her confidense back, she now arrives Close to OreburgCity where she will get her 1st badge, but it looks like there is some kind of trouble…**

"**Huh, whats going on there"*Silvana looks to a group of people surrounding a cave***

***As Silvana gets near a woman is crying loudly***

"**Oh my Goodness, I knew this was gonna happen, oh what would I do!"*Screams and Cries, Till Silvana arrives***

"**Hey whats the matter"*Silvana asks the woman while leafeon is next to her***

"**My Daughter, she went inside to play with her two eevee's then something strange happen, a huge earthquake happened, and rocks fell and covered the entrance, now she is stuck!"*The woman keeps crying***

"**Silvana"*Leafeon whispers to Silvana worried***

"**Hey, Maybe I can help"*Silvana steps infront of the crowd***

"**Oh no, its too dangerous for a little Girl"*A man says that works inside the cave***

***When Silvana heard the word little she gets mad, and says***

"**Im not Little, And I can handle it, Because Im a CrystalTrainer!"*Silvana takes her crystal and shows it to the crowd***

***The Crowd whispers when she shows her Crystal***

"**Then can you help my daughter"*The woman comes next to me with tears and begging***

"**Sure, I will be Happy to"*Silvana smiles, and heads to the Entrance where its covered with rocks***

"**I will help you get in"*A man takes out a Onix, and uses Dig***

"**Thanks"*Silvana winks and goes inside***

***As Silvana goes in, the cave is really dark, that they can barely see***

"**Silvana I cant see anything!"*Leafeon shouts while she walks slowly***

"**Oh don't worry, I will just activate my Crystal"*Silvana grabs her Crystal and twirls it and it starts to glow like a flashlight***

"**Awesome"*Leafeon climbs up in my shoulder***

"**Ok, Lets find the Girl"*Silvana keeps on walking when she hears a Cry***

"**Somebody help us, I don't like it here!"*A voice cries and two pokemon cries hear as well***

***Silvana rushes quickly to where the cry hears and sees the Girl with 2 pokemon being surrounded by Geodude's***

"**Silvana quickly!"*Leafeon shouts, and Silvana quickly jumps infront of the Girl***

"**Please help us"*The girl cries while hugging her pokemon***

***The Geodude's looks mad***

"**Geodude this is not nice, but if you will act that way fine, Piplup I need you!*Piplup comes out of her pokeball and lands infront of Silvana***

***The geodude starts to attack***

"**Piplup, Bubblebeam!"*Piplup jumps up and hits both of the geodude's***

"**Geo!"*One of the geodude leaves and the other one stays***

***Then one of the girl's pokemon goes next to Piplup***

"**Looks like Eevee wants to help"*The girl stands up and grabs her other eevee***

***The eevee attacks with sandattack leaving the geodude blind***

"**Nice shot Eevee"*Silvana looks down to the eevee***

"**Finish it!"*Leafeon screams!***

"**Piplup again, Bubblebeam, Leafeon razor leaf!*Silvana comands both of them***

***Geodude gets scared and runs of, making Silvana and the Girl free to leave the cave, which they escape from the same way Silvana entered***

"**My Sweetheart!"*The woman cries when she sees her daughter safe***

***A man sees that the girl is ok, and walks up to Silvana***

"**Impressive for a CrystalTrainer, I would be honored to have a battle with you"*The gym leader comes by and looks at me***

"**Sure I will be happy to"*Silvana smiles***

"**Oh miss, thanks for helping me, please take my other eevee"*The Girl smiles and has eevee in her hands***

***The eevee smiles like it wants to come***

"**Ok"*Grabs the eevee and waves to the girl while she goes with the GymLeader***

***Then a strange trainer watches her leave***

"**Oh no she did, Mesprit wont like this"*the trainer jumps of the tree and goes back to a lake***

**What will Silvana do, will she win her 1****st**** badge, or not!**

**Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Rocky Battle!**

**The Next Day, After Silvana gets a New Team Member, Silvana heads towards the Gym, so she can get her 1st badge.**

"**So are you Ready for Our Battle!"*Roark has one of his Poke ball's in his hand, looking straight at me***

"**Of Course"*She answers back confidently***

"**Ok, Each side can use 3 Pokémon, only the Challenger is allowed to switch, So, Lets us Begin!"* The helper says, while Roark takes out His Pokémon***

***When Roark takes out his Pokémon, a Geodude appears***

"**A Geodude, well its ground, Looks like Water and Grass will do"*Thinks in mind*"Ok, Piplup Let's go!"*the Poke ball goes high into the Sky, and Piplup appears happy***

"**Hmm A water type ok, Geodude use Tackle!"*Geodude starts to move fast***

"**Piplup doge, and use Bubblebeam!"*Piplup manages to doge it, and hits Geodude in One hit***

***Geodude is knocked out in one hit***

"**Geodude is un-able to battle, Piplup wins!"*The Helper turns to Piplup as the winner***

"**Take a good rest Geodude, Wow you did good"*He says while he puts geodude back in his poke ball***

"**Of course, I always plan on winning!"*She poses after saying it***

"**Of course, this next Pokémon is stronger!, Go Onix!"*He takes out his tall Onix***

"**Piplup, Can you handle it!"*Silvana crouches down to Piplup***

"**Piplup!"*Piplup nods as agreement***

"**Ok then, Onix, Rock Blast!"*Onix starts to launch 5 rocks***

"**Piplup Doge them all"*Piplup tries to doge them, but she gets hit at the last rock***

"**Oh no Piplup!"*Piplup manages to stand up again***

"**Not Bad Onix, Use Screech!"*Roark commands it***

***Both Silvana and Leafeon cover their ears, since Silvana can hear it too***

"**Pip!"*Piplup tries to hang on***

"**Now use IronTail!"*Onix prepares his Tail, and Hits Piplup badly against the wall***

"**No, Piplup!"*Silvana turns around and watches piplup***

"**Piplup is un-able to battle, Onix wins"*The helper turns to Onix as the winner***

"**Great Job Onix"*Roark smiles at his Onix***

"**You did great Piplup, now take a rest"*she puts Piplup in her poke ball, and turns around while Leafeon looks mad***

"**So who is your next pokemon"*Roark looks to me***

"**Mm, Prepare to Lose, Leafeon, Go!"*Leafeon hears her name, and goes to the battle field***

"**Ok, Onix Rock Blast!"*He once again launches 5 rocks***

"**Leafeon, Use IronTail to send them back!"*Leafeon jumps up, and sends them right back to Onix with her Tail***

***Onix gets hit, with his own attacks***

"**What!"*He gets shocked of what happened***

"**Now Leafeon, RazorLeaf!"*Leafeon jumps once more, and hits Onix with her RazorLeaf, leaving him knocked out***

"**No!"*Roark cries***

"**All Right Leafeon!"*Silvana jumps happily***

"**We aren't done just yet, Cranidos lets go!"*he takes out his last pokemon***

"**Mm fine, Leafeon, Go!"*she has a stare in her eye's***

"**Mm Cranidos ZenHeadbut!"*Cranidos moves even faster, and gets near Leafeon***

"**Not if I can help with it, Leafeon Jump!"*Leafeon jumps up, and Cranidos crushes to a rock***

"**Darn"*Roark says***

***Just then Silvana's crystal glows***

"**What's happening!"*Roark Cries***

"**Lets see how strong my Leafeon hits your Cranidos in just one hit, Use IronTail, and Spin!*Leafeon starts to spin, and his Cranidos right on his head***

"**Not again!"*Roark cries more***

"**Cranidos, is Un-able to battle, the Winner is Leafeon, and the battle ends, as Silvana the winner"*the helper says***

"**Yes!"*Hugs Leafeon***

"**Well It looks like you won"*Silvana has Leafeon on her arms***

"**Yeah, I guess I did"*She smiles***

"**Well take this"*Roark gives her a badge***

"**Whoa, My 1****st**** Gym Badge"*Silvana exclaims and looks at it***

"**I'm kind of impressed with a Crystal Trainer, but oh well"*Roark waves goodbye to her***

***As Silvana leaves the Gym, Her Brother grabs her hand, and looks angry at her***

"**Huh, Lucas, what's wrong!"*She tries to break free***

"**Mother or Mesprit won't be happy about this!"*Lucas looks at Mad***

"**Why"*Silvana asks back***

"**Just come with me!"*Lucas drags her to a place***

**To be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Spirit of a CT!**

**After Silvana gets her First Badge, her Brother finally founds her, and drags her to a Forest..**

"**I brought Her Mother"*Lucas stops dragging her, and leaves her in the center, while Her Mother is there***

"**I don't get what is wrong here!"*she starts to flail her arms***

"**Hehehe, you are in for it now"*His brother laughs***

***Then a Legendary Pokémon Appears in front of her***

"**There is nothing wrong, just one thing"*Mesprit floats in front of her***

"**Then what is wrong"*Silvana asks, while she stands up***

"**Silvana, sweetie, you know that CT don't make contact with Trainers right?"*Her Mother Looks at her, while she explains***

"**Uh no, I never knew that"*Silvana turns around to her mother, looking confused***

"**Mm, well the Rules, say CT and Trainers can't get along"*His brother looks at her, while he says***

"**Why Not"*Silvana looks sad and confused***

"**Some Trainers can expose the truth of a CT, and put them in Danger"*Her Mother gets near her and touches her head***

***Silvana, quickly reacts, and steps back***

"**No!"*She screams and steps even back***

***Everyone is shocked of what she said***

"**What is the Point of Becoming a CT anyways, I though you said, CT where supposed to help, well some CT can't help without becoming their friend, I on the other hand I don't care if they are rules, I care about making friends, Cause I believe in them!"*Silvana shouts, and her Crystal glows***

"**What the"*He covers he's eye's***

"**What is happening!"*Silvana quickly shouts***

"**The Crystal agrees with Silvana!"*Mesprit looks shocked at Silvana***

***Then the Glow comes off from the Crystal and lands into the lake, making the Queen appear in a shade***

"**The Queen!"*Lucas opens his eye's wide***

"**Looks like, we got the Correct CrystalTrainer"*The Queen closes her eyes and smiles***

"**What do you mean?"*Lucas asks***

"**A CT, who really cares about others, that is what the Ability of Friendship is, and we got Silvana as the CT to hold it"*The Queen says in a low voice***

"**So, what does that mean for me?"*Silvana gets nervous***

"**It means, you are the Special CT, and the Leader of the Group"*Luna starts to get nervous and says it fast***

"**Group?"*Lucas turns to Mesprit***

"**In this word, many CT exists, and we need to find them, in order to do that, we need a Leader, and we got Silvana for that"*The Queen looks at Mesprit smiling***

"**Eh, me Leader!"*Silvana bounces back***

"**Silvana, you where choosen to help stop evil, just find more CT, and you will be fine"*Mesprit says***

"**But how will I do that!"*Silvana starts to get scared***

***Then her Poke ball shakes, and Leafeon comes out***

"**I will help you, that's why I was chosen to be your CT Partner"*Leafeon lifts her paw and puts it like she was waving***

"**You are your Partner Pokémon, along new CT, will stop this Evil, that's happening"*Mesprit says, while Looking at Leafeon***

"**Ok, but how do I use my Powers?"*Silvana looks to the Queen***

"**That's easy, Your Crystal, is the Main part of your Transformation, For Example, use your Right hand, and pass it in front of your Crystal"*Silvana does what the Queen says, and she instantly glows***

"**What!"*Silvana starts to shout***

"**That way, you are 3 Options to say, You can either say the name of a Pokémon, Your Legendary Pokémon, or a new Style"*The Queen smiles to her***

"**What should I do!"*Silvana flails her arms***

"**Say, Pokémon Legendary Transformation!"*Mesprit shouts to her***

***Silvana does what Mesprit said, and she transforms to Suicune***

"**Did, am, Am I suicune!"*She starts to looks around***

"**Yes, that is your Legendary Transfo, given by the Real Suicune, to change back, just say Reverse Transfo"*Silvana does it again, and she turns to Normal***

"**Woah, never knew this had power"*She looks at it***

"**Through your Adventure, your Crystal will change to a different style.."*Luna says, while looking at her***

"**Ok, what else?"*Silvana starts to pay a little attention***

"**Well, You can also use more than 4 moves, and you can make up moves.."*Mesprit floats around happy***

"**Oh, that's good, but I can continue with my Dreams right?"*Silvana asks worried***

"**Yeah"*The Queen says***

"**Then it's settled, I will help the World!"*Silvana jumps high smiling***

***The Queen, Mesprit, and Luna smile***

"**So where are you going now sweetie?"*Her Mother asks her***

"**Floroma Town, I heard there is a Contest near"*Silvana smiles at her Mother***

"**Then I wish you luck, by the way, Your Brother will be watching you"*Her Mother turns around***

"**Oh boy, Oh well"*She turns around and starts walking***

**To be Continued..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Water CT!**

**After Silvana, gets to know the meaning of becoming a CT, she heads to Floroma town, so she can enter in her 2nd contest, but it seems that it's raining…**

"**Woah, it seems it hasn't stoped raining"-Silvana has her hands on top of her head, and goes under a tree***

"**I wonder what is the meaning of this rain?"-Leafeon gets on top of a branch and sees a big dark cloud-**

***Then a big storms starts to happen with lots of wind***

"**Grr, what is up with the weather!"-Silvana grabs all of her stuff, so it doesn't fly away, just then her Crystal glows-**

"**Hey Leafeon, what happens if it glows?"-Silvana looks up to her-**

"**It means there is a CT Near"-Leafeon jumps up to the tree and tries to sense the CT-**

***Leafeon tries to see a little bit further, and sees a shadow jump from a tree to another one***

"**So any luck?"-Silvana calls Leafeon from a high distance-**

"**I'm guessing it's a Water CT, since they can control the weather"-Gets down from the tree, and the Crystal glows-**

"**Uh, we like need to follow him/her or what?"-She looks at Leafeon with a confused face-**

"**You need to catch this CT, and tell them to get in the Group"-Leafeon then points into the direction of where she senses it-**

***Silvana and Leafeon then start to run, so they can catch the CT***

"**You know, you can more faster, if you are in Suicune form"-Leafeon runs beside me-**

"**Oh, ok then"-Silvana activates her Crystal, and transforms to Suicune, and Leafeon hops on-**

***Leafeon keeps telling Silvana to go on a different direction so they can catch the CT***

"**Is it near?"-Jumps and avoids rocks and objects-**

"**Yup, make a quick turn, and the CT is near a Lake"-Silvana understands and does that, then she hides behind a tree and sees the CT, helping a horsea-**

"**That's the CT"-Whispers and points to the CT-**

"**It's a Female CT"-Silvana transforms to Human, and walks near the girl-**

"**There you go, see now you are back with your family"-the girl smiles to the Pokémon, while Horsea smiles back-**

"**Wow, Leafeon was right, you are a CT"-She smiles at the girl-**

"**Oh, wow so; are you a CT like me?"-The girl turns around and looks at me-**

"**Yup, I am Leader of a Group Called the Crystal Trainers, and I have a mission to find more of them"-Leafeon gets next to her-**

"**Oh, then I would like to be in your group then"- the girl smiles-**

"**What is your name?"-Silvana looks to the girl-**

"**Oh my Name is Dew, Dew Tidlewave"-She smiles at Silvana-**

"**Oh, nice to meet you Dew, My name is SilvanaCrystal"-They both smile at each other, until they hear a huge explosion-**

"**What now!"-Leafeon gets on my shoulder-**

***The 3 of them see some gray smoke coming from a little Town***

"**Not Floroma Town!"-Dew gets on top of a tree-**

"**We must hurry"-Silvana puts Leafeon on her poke ball-**

"**Im coming with you!"-Dew gets down from the Tree-**

**To be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Trouble at FloromaTown**

**The 2 Young CT hear a huge explosion that happens near FloromaTown, now its up to the both of them to arrive and stop whatever is happening!**

**Meanwhile while Jumping on Tree's and the water CT running on land, black smoke appears in the sky.**

"**Hey you are starting to care"-Leafeon smiles and jumps behind Silvana-**

"**What!"-Silvana jumps while confused-**

"**Yeah, CT care about others, and like to help"-Leafeon explains while they get closer-**

**As they get closer they both stay hidden behind a Tree, and they spot Team Galactic.**

"**Its them again"-whispers and has a mad face-**

"**Team Galactic, I heard of them, but are they doing here"-whispers to Silvana-**

"**Come on, find that Scientist, we need to finish this, before the Boss gets mad!" –A Girl with red hair says to the grunts-**

"**Um Silvana, who is that girl?"-Dew looks at her very worried-**

**Just then, both of them hear the people screaming, and the Grunts are ready to attack.**

"**We have to do something, we cant stand here doing nothing!"-her hands glow, and her eye's glow a little bit green from anger-**

"**Silvana is right, as CrystalTrainers we gotta stop them!"-Dew's hands glow blue-**

**As the three of them plan out, a Little girl gets near his Dad, which is the Scientist..**

"**Move along little girl"-The Grunt gets ready to command-**

"**I don't wanna!"-cries while hugging his father-**

"**So be it!"-He commands his Zubat to shoot some poison stings-**

**Before the attack hits them, a water gun hits Zubat, and everyone turns around, seeing 2 Trainers in a branch of a tree.**

"**Don't you dare hurt them!"-she takes out an energyball-**

"**Grr who are they!"-The Mysterious girl looks at them very mad-**

"**They are called the CrystalTrainers, they fight for evil!"-The Little girl says-**

"**Oh, so they are the popular CT, how nice, now..Step out of my way!"-The Mysterious girl commands her Purglery to attack-**

**Silvana launches the energyball at it, and pushes it back..**

"**Boss they are too strong, we should retreat!"-The Grunt says backing away-**

"**No!, We wont retreat because some children are in our way!"Says furiously, and zubats surround them-**

"**Silvana, Plan B?"-Leafeon whispers at them-**

"**Sure why not"-gets down, and Both of them are ready to attack-**

"**Attack them!"-The girl says-**

**Silvana and Dew get together, and both of them put their arms infront of them.**

"**You dare call us Children!"-her hand glows-**

**Both Silvana's and Dew's Crystal glow**

"**WaterStream!"-From Silvana's hand green water comes out, and from Dew's hand, Blue water comes out, both colliding and hitting each zubat-**

"**Boss!"-The grunts start to back away even more-**

"**Ok fine we Retreat!"-they throw a smokeball to the ground, and they vanish-**

"**Nice job girls!"-Leafeon jumps infront of them-**

"**Oh wow, Never knew I could use water attacks"-looks at her hands-**

"**If you and I work together, I can lend you my power"-Dew smiles at her and the People start coming out from their houses-**

**The People look at the 2 Trainers..**

"**Thank you soo much for stoping them"-The Scientist says-**

"**Yeah"-The Little girl smiles-**

"**No Problem"-Silvana and Dew smile-**

"**So Dew you plan to tag along?"-Leafeon says while being on Silvana's shoulder-**

"**Yeah, If you don't mind"-Looks at Silvana-**

"**I don't mind"-Keeps walking-**

**Silvana and Dew have found out what was happening at Floroma Town, and they put a stop to it.**

**Wonder what will happen next..**

**Next Chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Future Dreams

The Next Morning our 2 Heroes walk along FloromaTown, while Silvana gets excited for the contest, till she notices something.

"What!?, canceled!?" –Is looking at the note that is pasted on the door-

Dew Grabs the note and reads it.."It says its closed do to the Trouble that happened yesterday".

"And I was planning on using my strategy, now my dream shatters away"-drops down ashamed on the grass-

"Hm?, Your Dream is to be a Coordinator?"-looks down at Silvana-

"Yes, she also is being a Trainer, you know the ones that collect badges" –her leafeon stands next to her while licking her paw-

"Oh, I don't know mine yet, I'm just a CT for now"-Dew looks up wondering-

Silvana gets up after hearing what Dew said, and cleans herself off from the dirt.

"But anyways, lets head to the Pokemon Center, since we got nothing to do"-starts walking to the direction of it-

Both Silvana and Leafeon stare at each other confused, then they follow her.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center" –NurseJoy greets them with a smile-

"Thank you"-Dew smiles, and grabs a chair and waits for Silvana-

As Silvana walks, some trainers whisper and stear at both Silvana and Dew..

"Ok, incoming Silvana, trainers whispering" –is on Silvana's shoulder-

"I noticed" –keeps an eye on them as she sits-

"Speaking of Dreams, I had a weird one last night" –looks up trying to think-

"So did I, a weird one, I don't even remember much" –tries to think-

"Mine included a girl Voice, but I don't know from who"

"Same for me, it was like telling us not to Head towards the Mountain" –looks at Dew-

"Mt. Coronet?, why that place it seems fine on my point of view"- leafeon gets on the table-

The Trainers keep whispering about the Mountain, and Both Dew and Silvana are able to hear what they say.

"Mountain filled with mysetry's?" –looks at Leafeon-

"Pokemon acting weird and attacking fiercly?" –looks at Silvana-

"Seems like Trouble has hit the Mountain, but why, and who"-Leafeon thinks-

"Hey remember from Yesterday, I was able to see that a grunt had a blueprint and it said Mt. Coronet"-looks at Silvana shocked-

"Then Team Galactic Must be up to something, again"-tries to think of a plan-

The Trainers look at them as they think.

"I got it, but first we need to get stronger"-looks at Dew-

"Uh how about another CT" –shows Silvana and Leafeon a magazine showing a CT in VeilstoneCity-

"Perfect, lets get her!"-leafeon jumps excited-

Silvana quickly grabs Leafeon and sushes her down..as the Trainers watch..

Stay tune for the Next Chapter

[I know it short, but my imagination is low]


End file.
